


Total drama one shots

by womanlikemegan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanlikemegan/pseuds/womanlikemegan
Summary: A bunch of total drama one shots.Chapter 1: Courtney is a world famous pop star living the dream. At her concert one night, the inspiration behind most of her heartbreak and love songs appears in the crowd and in that moment when she sings to him, they both realise just how much they truly love one another.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song Courtney sings here is 'everytime' by Ariana Grande, and this one shot is based off of that song. If you don't know it, the song talks about a relationship where they keep breaking up, but they still always come back to each other even though they're toxic.

Courtney Barlow stood confidently in the middle of the stadium filled with almost 100,000 people of all ages. She had just finished performing one of her more emotional songs and the crowd had been roaring for the past 5 minutes without break. Courtney looked around at the many faces around her with pride. She couldn't believe that this many people paid to see her, that they wanted to see her, that this would be the best day of their loves for some of them. The brunette couldn't wrap her head around that fact.

She felt happy. But at the same time, empty.

The screaming crowd had calmed down and the sea of fans began chanting her name in sync with each other.

Courtney, Courtney, Courtney

She grabbed her green microphone and looked lovingly at the crowd in front of her cheering.

"Okay, So" Courtney began speaking, and the cheers immediately died down so everyone could hear what their idol was saying and which song she would sing next. "This next song, is personally one that means a lot to me. I wrote this in a confusing time in my life where I was in this relationship that just kept going on and off and I just feel like this song is so personal to me."

The lights flickered as Courtney stood in place, waiting for the background music to begin the song.

As she began to sing the opening to what her fans claimed was one of her best songs, the audience started to scream along to the lyrics they had memorized months ago. Courtney's mind went elsewhere though. This song always reminded her of him. Duncan Nelson. They always had a relationship exactly like the song described, on and off. One minute they were in love, the next they hated each other. 

They broke up for the last time exactly 9 months and 12 days ago. Courtney definitely was NOT counting the days though. She was over him, she tried to convince herself. They were just never meant to last, he was a bad boy who had no respect for rules and she was the complete opposite. The relationship would never work out. 

The first verse she sings about about him not being reliable, and constantly standing her up on dates. Then her own issues about being bossy and way too controlling.

Courtney's mind flashed back to when they were still dating, and everyone around them knew how toxic they were, tried to help, but nothing ever worked. Her best friend Bridgette always told Courtney she needed to let go of him. Courtney would always lie and say she had moved on when she never really did.

The singer always knew from the moment they met, that the two had undeniable chemistry. She tried to fight it, and denied how much energy they had, but no matter what, something kept pulling her back to him. A mysterious force, a feeling, something kept reuniting them.

-Flashback-

Duncan had just got home from another party. This time however, it was not hosted by his friend Geoff, he didn't even know anyone there. He just needed to clear his mind. His princess and him had broken up again 3 nights before and he missed her.

"DUNCAN! It's over this time. I mean it. Get out. I hate you!"

The last 3 words had tainted his mind, and no matter how hard he tried he just could not live with the fact that Courtney might hate him. That night, Duncan had tried new drugs and taken more alcohol than he should have. He just needed an escape.

Without thinking, the bad boy grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled up the only number he has fully memorized.

"Hello?" Her voice was music, like an angel through the punks ears.

"Princess?" His voice was filled with desperation, sorrow and hope.

"Duncan I told you-" 

"Princess listen, I- I can't live without you. I love you. You're my everything. please take me back I love you" Duncan's words were slurred and slow, but Courtney still got the message. 

This had happened on multiple occasions, and every single time they had gotten back together. At first, things would be amazing with little problems. Then as time passed, the toxic nature of the relationship began growing until it was out of control and they broke up. Then the cycle repeated until one day, they had enough. There was no phone call begging for forgiveness from either of them. They were both too stubborn to apologize, unless one was under the influence.

-Flashback over-

Courtney finished singing the chorus of the song as the fans in the crowd sang alongside her. During the small break between lyrics she took another glance through the crowd and what she saw shocked her.

Standing near the front row was him. It was Duncan. Duncan was at her concert. She slammed her dark eyes shut and took a second look. It was definitely him, there was no denying it. He still had his classic green mohawk and a similar style of clothes, his look was completed with the large amount of piercings. 

Courtney wondered what he was doing at her concert. They had completely different music tastes and she doubted any of his friends would drag him along to her show.

She kept trying to think of reasons he would have shown up for, but missing the obvious choice- That he missed her.

The performer began to sing the 2nd verse of her hit song, but her most was clouded with thoughts of Duncan.

In the crowd, the green haired punk boy was mesmerised by the goddesses performance. She was perfect in his eyes. She was flawless. She was an angel. 

He just couldn't look away.

He had recently gotten sober and wanted to fix things with Courtney. He was still desperately in love with her and just couldn't move on no matter what.

It had taken a lot of courage for Duncan to show up to her concert. He had been wanting to for the past month but just couldn't face his fear- that she would look him in the eye and tell him she hates him. He thought that if he never tried, then he couldn't get his heart broken. Wrong. His heart was aching from not being with her.

The two ex-lovers locked eyes again during the outro of the song. The eye contact didn't break for a solid 15 seconds as Courtney stared into his teal eyes. 

-Time skip- 

Courtney had finished her concert about an hour ago, and finished meeting some VIP pass fans backstage too. She was now searching for a certain bad boy in the stadium. 

It only took her about 5 minutes to find him, he had been searching for her ever since the concert ended and really wanted to talk.

"Courtney I-" He began.

"My dressing room. Now. Then we can talk."

So the two headed to the pop stars dressing room and she locked the door behind her, not before making sure that nobody noticed Duncan inside.

"Locking the door huh?" Duncan smugly stated, with a wink.

"Ugh you ogre. It's so nobody can enter unannounced. Plus, for your information, I always lock it so people like YOU can't randomly walk in." She instantly replied. "Now, what are you doing here?" 

Duncan took a deep breath before he answered her valid question. "I miss you." Courtney's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply but Duncan continued talking. "In the months we've been apart I realised just how much you meant to be princess. I know I was a bad boyfriend and I hate myself for that. I'm sober and I really love you Courtney. I want to give us another chance...." He took another breath and hesitated before he said "I-I'm sorry." He looked down waiting for a response, and expecting to to be yelled at. 

Instead came silence. He opened his teal eyes that he had been squeezing shut and saw Courtney wrapping her arms around him, embracing him in a tight, loving hug. "I'm sorry too." The star finally replied after moments of silence. "I was also a bad girlfriend and I feel the same way. I love you too Duncan, of course I forgive you." Duncan hugged her back quickly and whispered "I forgive you too princess, you're my everything." 

"I'm so glad I go back to you everytime" they both thought to themselves as they kissed after months of missing each other.


	2. No body no crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Courtney goes missing after she confronts her husband Duncan about his cheating, it's up to Heather to find out what happened.

Courtney goes missing and it's up to her best friend, Heather to find out what happened to her . This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'no body, no crime'. You don't have to have heard the song to understand the story.

A raven Haired girl looked up from her expensive iPhone and saw the sight of her best friend walking towards her table at the restaurant they met at every Tuesday night. "Hey Courtney" The Asian girl acknowledged her friends arrival.

"Hey Heather, sorry I'm late. I've just had a bunch of stuff on my mind recently." Courtney told her, while pulling out a chair opposite her. She had dark circles around her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her hair was messy, which was very out of character for the lawyer. This made her diamond necklace look very out of place.

"Court what's up? You look awful." Heather said, half serious.

Courtney let out a long, shaky breath and looked down before she eventually replied to the question . "Well, you know how Duncan and I haven't been really seeing eye to eye lately? And how I feel like we've been drifting apart?" Heather nodded at Courtney's statement. "I... I think he's cheating on me."

...

"WHAT?" Heather yelled and stood up in the middle of the restaurant. The people around her shot her dirty looks and some muttered to themselves about how rude she was. Heather looked around and sat back down. "Sorry, but what? Cheating? Why do you think that he is? Do you have evidence?"

"Just the little things really. He's been acting really different, been coming home late, disappearing often. That kind of thing. The money from our join account is all messed up. I found a receipt from a jewellery store for a necklace. He hasn't given me sweet gifts in months. Plus, I saw Gwen wearing a new necklace from that exact same store..." Courtney's eyes were now tearing up as she recalled the moments. "One more thing, I- I saw blue lipstick on his shirt earlier today. The exact shade of lipstick Gwen uses." At the last part, Courtney began to silently cry. 

"Ugh of course it's gothy being the homewrecker, honestly it definitely seems like something that bitch would do." Said an Angry Heather. In Heathers eyes Courtney was the most amazing, beautiful, talented, smartest and best person she'd ever known. How could that asshole cheat on someone like her? Did Duncan not realize how lucky he was to have Courtney?

"I guess so... I just thought Gwen and I were becoming friend-ish kind of. I hate this." Courtney put her head in her hands while Heather wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

The two talked about various subjects for the next 2 hours, until Courtney's cheating husband came up again. "No there ain't no doubt. I think I'm gonna call him out."

"There's just one problem, I think he did it, but I just can't prove it. I haven't caught them in the act so he will just keep denying it. But I ain't letting up until the day I die"

\-----

A tipsy Courtney was now walking along the street leading up to her house she shared with Duncan. She had just got out of a taxi that took her home from Heathers house. The two had a few glasses of wine and disgusted the whole potential cheating situation. Heather had asked her whether she had confronted Duncan yet, but the lawyer told her friend that she thought it over, and didn't want to accuse him without any proof. She got to the driveway and saw a familiar car. Her friend Gwen's. Courtney was instantly suspicious as to why Duncan would invite Gwen over while she was gone.

She had a bad feeling, and she was not in the best state of mind to control her feelings. She fiddled with her necklace before gaining courage to step up.

Courtney silently opened the door, trying to keep a blank expression, but she could not hide her emotions that well.

All of a sudden, Courtney was stunned. She saw red. She saw anger. She saw rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was appalled. The enraged girl threw her heavy bag across the room, and screamed louder than a child throwing a tantrum. The sight of her husband who she loved dearly, wrapping his arms around someone who was supposed to be one of her friends filled her with pain. 

"Courtney I, I, can explain?" Duncan was speechless that his wife was home so early. He assumed she would have been at least one more hour until she got home. 

"HOW COULD YOU?" Courtney asked, with tears streaming down her eyes like blood dripping from a wound. Her bloodshot eyes attempted to keep the tears from pouring but failed. 

"Courtney look-" Gwen tried to get involved. 

"SHUT UP GWEN! I HATE YOU, I HATE BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT!" Courtney ran outside and began a rampage. She slashed the tires of Duncan's car, keyed the outside of it, and smashed the windows of the house.

\-----

Heather was waiting at her favourite restaurant for Courtney to arrive. It was 6pm and Courtney was an hour late. Heather had already ordered 5 drinks and was growing impatient by the minute. 

"Hello ma'am, are you ready to order yet?" The waiter asked for the 5th time since arrival. Heather had mentioned that she was waiting for someone but she could tell the staff were getting impatient with her. 

"No, I guess I'll just leave...." She told the young waiter with a blank expression. There was no point in waiting around and wasting others time.

Heather tried calling Courtney for the 9th time, but yet again no answer. It was unlike Courtney to not answer her calls, and it was not like her at all to be late for anything. She always turned up at least 10 minutes early normally. 

She was growing extremely worried for her friend. On the walk back to her expensive car, Heather wondered about Courtney. She had seen her 2 days prior at her the Asian girls house where they hung out, had a little too much wine, and then she called her best friend a cab home. 

She had texted her the previous day, but got no reply. Heather had figured that it was due to her overworking again. Being a lawyer was a very time consuming job, and she always put in all her effort. Today was meant to be one of her few days off, but maybe she had decided to go in to get more done? She did mention the other day that she was stressed with the workload. There was only one problem though- Courtney would've immediately told Heather about the change of plans.

The black car door was harshly swung open as Heather threw her purse into the passenger seat, took her phone out of her pocket to dial another number. 

"Heather!" The person on the other end answered in a nervous manner. His normally deep voice was higher than usual and this gave Heather a suspicious feeling. 

"Hey Duncan, so I was wondering where Courtney is? She didn't show up at Olive Garden earlier, and I can't seem to get a hold of her." Heather told her friends husband.

"Uh, she's not here. Must be at work! She said she had a lot of work to do, didn't she?" Duncan replied with hesitation.

"...Okay, thanks Duncan." Heather ended the call, but couldn't shake away this strange feeling about the whole situation. 

She made the obvious choice, and drove to the building where Courtney worked. When she was trying to park her car, she noticed that Courtney's vehicle was nowhere to be scene. It was a long walk, and Courtney hated public transportation so she must have drove? Maybe she parked somewhere different today, thought Heather.

She made her way up to where Courtney worked and approached the manager.

"Hey, is Courtney Barlow in work today?" Heather politely asked the worker.

"Um no she hasn't been in the past 2 days. It's not like her to skip work, do you know what happened to her?" 

"If I see her I'll tell her to come in. Thank you." Heather left the building and ran to her car.

She was confused. Why would Duncan lie about his wife being at work when they haven't seen her in days? Why was he suspicious? A million questions were floating around in her head and she didn't know the answer to any of them.

She decided to drive over to Duncan and Courtney luxurious house in order to speak to Duncan in person. Surely he had to know something.

She began driving and turned on the radio, and the song that played was "No body, no crime" By Taylor swift. 

Soon enough, Heather was driving along the correct neighbourhood. As she drove past, almost about to park she noticed something suspicious. His truck tires had been slashed. Instantly she thought Courtney would have did it. She did say she thought Duncan was cheating and slashing tires is a common revenge tactic for things like this

She parked the car with a rush, not caring that she parked directly in front of their neighbours driveway, and knocked on the door frantically. 

After 20 seconds, somebody unexpected opens the door.

Gwen.

"Um what are you doing here?" Asks Heather towards the goth girl.

"I could ask you the same." Gwen replied, moving her dyed hair out of her pale face showing a glare. 

"I need to speak to Duncan. It's about Courtney." Heather told her nonchalantly, not letting herself show any emotion in front of a girl she hated.

Gwen rolled her eyes and opened the door signalling for Heather to come inside. "Duncan, Heather's here! She needs to speak to you apparently." 

Duncan came down the stairs and faced her. "What's up Heather?" 

"I need to talk to you about Courtney." As soon as Heather mentioned his wife, Duncan's teal eyed widened and he looked nervous as hell.

"Uh what about? What's up? You okay?" He replied, while fiddling with his green mohawk.

"She hasn't been at work, nobody has seen her for 2 days. Where the hell is she Duncan?" 

At this point Duncan looked visibly shaken and stuttered a bit before answering "I- I haven't seen her in a while either..." 

Gwen was panicking a bit now too. "I thought she was visiting her mother?" She asked. 

"Why the fuck would she visit her mother? She hates her. God you don't even know anything about her yet claim to be her friend? Also why are you even here? Are you and Duncan having an affair!" Heather accused Gwen. She needed answers and she needed them now. 

Gwen froze. She attempted to answer the questions Heather was bombarding her with but she couldn't form the right words. 

"T-that's not important! We need to find Courtney" Duncan interrupted, trying to get the attention away from Gwen.

The 3 reluctantly sat together and used Duncan's home phone to report Courtney missing to the police. They asked them multiple questions about her disappearance which Duncan answered somewhat truthfully. Heather noticed at a couple points he told a few lies, but she didn't comment on it at that specific moment because all she wanted to do was find her best friend.

During this process Heather felt odd. She felt like something about this whole situation was incredibly suspicious. Courtney goes missing and immediately after, Gwen and Duncan are a thing? She knew something was off, but she couldn't prove anything. So she did the only thing she could which was wait. 

\-----

Over the course of the next few days the police tried everything they could to locate Courtney Barlow.

It was Friday now and Heather was still very worried about her friend. Everyone had told her to let the police do their jobs but she had a guy feeling that they would fail. She was on her way to work when she passed Duncan's house and noticed his truck has got some brand new tires.

That wasn't the only thing she noticed.

There was another moving truck outside of the house, with Gwen and Duncan moving new furniture and belongings into the house, and removing some old things.

Gwen was moving in. They were throwing out Courtney's stuff. 

Then the unexpected happened. They kissed. Days after Courtney's disappearance her husband and friend were kissing. This caused Heather to become even more suspicious, but she knew better than to confront them at that very moment. She would return later to play detective.

Unfortunately she had to arrive at her work soon. She didn't want to be late and risk getting fired.

\-----

It was 10pm that night and Heather saw on Duncan's Instagram story that he and Gwen were heading to a party hosted by their friend Geoff. It was the perfect time to strike. She took a look at the dark house to make sure it was truly empty. 

The neighbours didn't pay much attention to their surroundings apparently, which was a good thing for Heather. She remembered her best friend once told her that the Neighbours are practically never home, or they just stay inside all day.

The determined girl rushed to the expensive house and tried to open the front door hoping that by some miracle Duncan forgot to lock it. She was wrong. Looking around the dimly lit area something shiny in the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. It was a key. She tried opening the front door with it but quickly realised it didn't work.

The next thought she had was that it unlocked a window. Wrong again.

Heather was about to find another way in before she remembered the entrance from the back garden. The door was old, creaky and looked like it was about to fall apart at any touch. She slowly slid the key in, turned it and she smiled and silently cheered when it opened. From that entrance, the back door was now available. The punk and the goth had forgotten to lock that specific door. 

From the moment she entered the house suddenly she was astonished.

RING RING RING RING

She had set off the alarm. 'Fuck' the girl dressed in black cursed out. Heather only had a few minutes to search the house. After 1 minute, Duncan's phone would be alerted of her presence. After another few minutes the police could be contacted. While anybody outside could catch her at any second.

She knew from her last visit that the Kitchen and living room had nothing suspicious. She took note of everything. 

The first destination would be the bedroom. As soon as she entered the master bedroom Heather was disgusted by the sight of Gwen's belongings that had replaced Duncan's wife's. Burnt Sienna bed sheets were replaced with Midnight blue covers. Organized and subtle makeup was switched with a messy clump of bold makeup.

She got over her disgust and swiftly checked the draws. Time was running low.

Her search was looking to be useless. That was before she checked the draw in the bedside cabinet. In there sat Courtney's phone. 'Score!' Heather whispered. 

She was in a happy trance, which was broken after seconds because of the constant ringing in her ears. She had to leave. Now. There was no time to continue the search this night. Swiftly, she ran down the stairs and headed straight for the front door. Luckily, she took a quick glance at the window and saw that Duncan and Gwen were right outside. Shit.

Mysteriously, they didn't see her and Heather was grateful for that. She tried to escape through the back door again but then realised there was no time. The new couple had already entered the house and it was only a matter of seconds before she was caught. She was panicking. If they caught her then the police would 100% be called. 

In a split second Heather swung open the door to the basement and practically jumped inside. Down the dark, creepy, dirty stairs Heather crept silently down to the end of the room. She switched on the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling which gave a dim, yellow light.

Heather needed a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes explored the room and were set on the floor. It was stained red. Only now did the stench of the room invade Heather's nose as she held her breath. She looked away, hoping the red patch wasn't what she thought it was. It was.

Blood. A pile of blood. There in the horrifying scene was Courtney's diamond necklace. The necklace she adored. The necklace she wore everywhere.

Reluctantly, she checked her dead best friends phone and her DM's with Heather were the first tab open. In the chat box read an unsent message. 

help csll police 

Suddenly, the terrifying realisation hit her. Duncan had killed Courtney. He had killed his wife. He had killed her best friend. She wanted to scream. It all made sense now. Why he was acting so suspicious recently.

\-----

Let me know what you think, and if you want part 2!


End file.
